Brothers United
by C. 'Tyler' Prower
Summary: After being saved by a fox with two tails and the last name of Prower, Tails wants to know more about this fox. He soon learns that there's more to this fox than just the same last name. Finally completed!
1. A Mysterious Figure

**My first story, so go easy on me. I'll accept some criticism, but nothing harsh, please. The story is about Tails finding someone who has his last name, and wants to find out more on this strange kitsune. Remember, I'm a beginner, so go easy!**

**And no, I do not own any of the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, they belong to Sega, the only characters that belong to me is Tyler Prower and his friends (Listed on my page).**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was early morning, and at the outskirts of Mystic Ruins was a small lab/house. This was the home to a young kit, Miles Prower, or as his friends called him, Tails. He was a young fox with two tails, the only of his kind (or so he thought), had yellow fur, three bangs on his head, and red and white sneakers on. His friends dropped by every day, greeting him with friendly smiles or with broken appliances. Tails never minded, he loved to work on machines, every making them better than what they were before they were broke.

From out of the woods, a figure appeared, running top speed to the house. He stood against the wall, remaining in the shadows, hoping not to be seen. The figure looked around to see if the coast was clear, and seeing it was, emerged from the shadows and headed for a window.

The figure was another kit, looking exactly like Tails, except for a few differences. He had orange fur, four bangs, and orange and white sneakers. He remained against the wall, and slowly looked into the house. The window was to Tails's room, where an empty bed was. '_Must be in the lab_' thought the fox. He then moved to a window just above the ground, with had a view of the lab. He slowly looked in, just to see Tails asleep as his desk, using a broken machine as a pillow. The fox chuckled at the sight.

The fox then turned back to the forest, and dashed into its darkness.

---

Tails awoke to find himself at his desk, to find a machine still broke under his head.

"Oh man! I fell asleep! Amy's gonna kill me if her toaster isn't fixed!"

Tails went to work quickly. He finished fast, for he just fell asleep right before he was finishing. He took the toaster back upstairs, and hungry for some breakfast, decided to test it.

Tails just finished his breakfast and looked at the clock.

"Hmm, 10:00. Amy should have been here alre…"

_Knock knock knock_.

'_Right on time'_ thought Tails

Tails got up from the table and went to the door. He opened it to find Amy.

"Hey, Tails! Is it fixed yet?"

"Just finished it this morning."

Amy gave Tails a friendly hug. "Oh, thank you so much, Tails! You're the best!"

Tails blushed at the compliment. "Well, I wouldn't say that..."

"Are you kidding? You're the smartest fox there is!"

Tails let Amy in and gave her the toaster. Amy took it and giving one last thank you, started to leave. Just then a blue blur came into the room. Amy started to smile.

It was none other than Sonic. "Hey little bro, how's it goi…" Sonic was caught off guard by a hug from Amy.

"Amy, what…. are you… doing…. here?" Sonic said, trying to escape the death grip.

"I came to get my toaster, silly!"

"Well, can you…. Let go?"

Amy let go of Sonic. Sonic got his breath back and look at Tails. "So, anything new?"

Tails shook his head. "No, everything's been fine. A little too fine actually…"

Sonic agreed. "I know. Egghead hasn't attacked us or anything for a while. He's up to something… Just be careful okay?"

Tails got a little mad at that last question. "Sonic, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself! Besides, I'm going out into the forest to study the ruins."

Sonic walked up to him. "You want me to come with?"

"No, I'll be just fine."

"Alright, see you later!" And in a flash, Sonic was out the door.

Amy ran after. "Hey wait Sonic! Come back!"

Tails laughed at Amy chasing Sonic. "Will she ever learn?"

---

Tails was now in the deepest part of the Mystic Ruins. He had fished his studies and started home. He soon found himself lost.

"Oh man, how can I be lost?" Tails yelled to himself. He had just entered a clearing in the forest when he heard a familiar and irritating laugh. He looked up to see Eggman in his hovercraft.

"What's wrong little fox? Are you lost?"

"What do you want Eggman?"

Eggman let out a laugh. "What else but the Chaos Emeralds? I noticed Sonic had two, so I decided to trade for the Chaos Emeralds. I just needed the right offer, and you'll do!"

"Fat chance, fatty! There's only one of you, and I can easily take you!" said Tails, getting into a fighter's stance. He had been training with Sonic and Knuckles, and was doing well in his training.

Eggman push a button on his hovercraft. Out of nowhere, robots popped up, outnumbering Tails by hundreds.

"Oh….. Spit," muttered Tails, making sure to watch his language.

Tails knew what he had to do. "HHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!! SONIC, HELP ME!"

In the jungle, the orange fox was making some changes to his tree house. He then heard the scream and recognized the voice.

"Miles?" Thinking he was in trouble, he grabbed a Chaos Emerald from his house and ran off towards the scream.

Tails trying his best to fight off the robots, screaming for help in between. The robots then surrounded him. "Aw, dang it." He propelled his tails and tried to take off, but was hit by a punch from a robot, which knocked him to the ground. The robots went to capture him. Tails let out one more scream for help.

"HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!"

"Chaos Control!"

The robots looked around to see where that voice came from. Then they each started to explode one by one. Smoke was all that was left in a matter of seconds.

Eggman saw all this and started to retreat. "You'll pay for this!" He disappeared in the sky.

Tails looked around. In the smoke he saw a figure, but wasn't able to see who it was. He walked up to him.

"Thank you…. uh, Shadow?" he said, guessing the identity.

The figure turned as the smoke cleared. Tails saw it was a fox, and not a black hedgehog.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just thought you were someone else since you used….." Tails eyes went behind the fox, just to see two tails. "Wait, you have two tails too? Who are you?"

The orange kit looked around. His ear twitched at a distant sound. "Now's not the time to talk, Miles."

"Wait, how do you know my name? Just who are you?"

The orange kit turned and started to walk off. "If you want to know, meet me at the ruins later at midnight. I'll answer anything you ask then. Oh, and come alone."

"Well, can you at least tell me who you are now?"

The kit sighed. He turned to Tails. "My names Tyler……. Tyler Prower." He then disappeared into the jungle in a flash.

Tails stood there in disbelief.

"Tyler……..Prower?"

Just then, Sonic, with Amy close behind, showed up. "Hey, buddy, you alri..." Sonic looked around to see all the destroyed robots. whistles "Tails, what happened? Did you do this?"

Tails didn't answer. He just stared into the forest where the orange kitsune went.

_Just… who was that?_


	2. Getting Some Answers

**Thanks for the comments and I appreciate the criticism, at least it wasn't that bad. But I get what ya'll say, and thanks again for the honesty. It's what it takes to get better at this stuff. Oh, and thanks for letting me use the character. I'll try to add him in, and I'll try to keep to his description.**

**Oh, and sorry I didn't put this before, but the ages in this story are…**

**Tails – 12**

**Tyler – 16**

**Sonic – 16 (I don't know how much older he is to Tails, so I guessed)**

**Amy – 14 (Also guessed…)**

**More to come…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Back at Tails house (11:25 pm)…_

"So, some fox saved you?" asked Sonic, munching on a chilidog.

"Not just any fox, a fox with two tails like me!"

Amy, who had followed them, or just Sonic, home, gasped. "You mean… He's like you?"

"That's not all. When I asked his name, his said his name was Tyler Prower. Prower!"

Sonic choked on his chilidog. "What? You mean that he's some how related to you?"

Tails scratched his head. "I guess… I hope I can get those answers tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me to meet him tonight. He said that he'll answer any question I asked."

"Well, first you can ask him 'What's his game'. This just doesn't sound right…" said Sonic, sounding like an over protective brother.

"Sonic, it'll be fine."

"Well, I'm coming with."

Tails stopped him. "Sorry, Sonic. Tyler asked me to come alone."

Sonic sighed, having a worried look. "I still don't like this…"

Amy went over to Sonic. "Don't worry so much, Sonic. Tails is capable of taking care of himself."

"Thanks, Amy." Tails looked over at the clock. "Oh my god, its 11:30! I gotta go!" Tails dashed out the door.

Sonic still had his worried look. "I should follow him." He went to leave but Amy stopped him.

"He'll be just fine. Trust me, and trust him."

"Sorry, I'm just looking out for my little bro. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

---

Tails ran through the forest. A part of him was excited to learn more about this strange fox. Questions flew through his head, '_How does he know me? Is he related to me? How did he learn to use Chaos Control?_ Question after question ran through his head, but while thinking of questions, he wasn't watching where he was going. Tails ran into a tree and flew backwards, landing on the ground.

"Oh, dammit!" yelled Tails. He quickly covered his mouth realizing what he just said. He look around to see know one, so he was glad that no one had heard him.

Tails got back up, dusted off the dirt on him back, and looked to see the ruins right in front of him. He walked up to the ruins and glanced at his clock. It read 12:00. Tails looked around to find the fox.

"You know…" came a voice.

Tails looked around to see no one around. His head slowly went up to see Tyler, twirling his tails over him.

"It's just not right to hear that kind of language come from a 12 year old."

Tails held his head in shame; someone **had** heard him. But then it perked up, "Wait! How do you know how old I am? Just who are you?"

Tyler landed right next to Tails. "I believe I answered that. Tyler Prower, remember."

"Oh, yeah… Then, why is your last name Prower, huh? Are you related to me or something?"

"Well, yes, I am related to you."

"Well, then how?"

"I'm your big brother."

Tails was in shock. "M...m-m-m…my...b-big b-b-brother?"

"Yeah, I am. You okay, you don't look so good."

Tails didn't move for a few seconds, but snapped out of his state of shock. "Wait, if you're my 'big brother', then where have you been?"

Tyler sighed. "It's a long story." Tails sat down on the steps of the ruins, ready to listen.

"Well, it happened not long after you were born. That's when Eggman attacked. He captured me and mom and dad, but you managed to get away. In the city, I was able to escape the prison, but..."

"W-what happened to mom and dad?" stuttered Tails.

Tyler expected that question. Now if only he had an answer.

"I don't really know" was all Tyler could say. Tyler quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, when I escaped, I first decided to try and find you. But when Eggman came looking for me, I ran, and ran far. I didn't stop until I was on the other side of Mobius. I didn't mean to leave you behind, I was just a kid, and I was scared." Tyler was feeling more down the further he went on, and Tails saw that.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

Tyler laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, when I got to the other side of Mobius, I felt bad for what I did. Since then I've been training to become stronger, so one day I could come back. Eight years later, I finally came back. I half expected to find this side of Mobius in ruins, but I heard that this group of heroes had stopped Eggman every time he tried something. I then found out that you were a part of this group, and went to find you. Then I did. I found you and saw that you were having a great life. A part of me didn't want to do anything to mess that up, so I just watched. For four years, I watched as you grew up, going against Eggman, stopping Chaos, saving the world from the Ark, all of my little bro's adventures."

Tails chuckled at that. "You saw all that?" Tyler nodded.

"So, you've just been watching me all these years?"

"Well, basically just making sure that you were alright from time to time. But I never really had to step in, because my little bro seemed to be able to do anything."

Tails face went red. "Aw, well, it wasn't all me, ya know."

"Oh, yeah. There was...uh…, dammit, what were there names?"

Tails gasped. Tyler turned to him. "Hey, I'm 16. I can say stuff like that."

Tails crossed his arms. "Fine, I won't say stuff like that anymore…..around you."

"What was that?"

"Uh, where was I? Oh yeah the names! What were the names? Uh… there's…Abby? No, Amy! And…Cream! There's Cream and her chao. And then there's the red guy… Knuckles! And I believe that's it."

"You forgot Sonic, though," Tails pointed out, smiling at his brother making a mistake.

Tyler quickly responded, "Oh, I did? Oh well, it doesn't matter!"

Tails smile went to a frown. _Somehow, that didn't sound right…Hey, give him a break. He's trying!_

"Well, you obviously know all about me. What else is there to you? Like, for one, how did you learn Chaos Control?"

"Well, me and my friends all basically know how to use those powers, and we usually practice using them with the Chaos Emerald that I have."

"You have friends with you?"

Tyler jumped. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! They wanted to meet you! Come with me." Tyler took off around the ruins, and Tails stayed right behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter,**

**Meet Tyler's crew! If you want the list, go to my page. Although, one's not going to be in there, but I explained that in her description.**

**Oh, and the reviews…**

**To SSJ-Jolt,**

**I understood what you meant. And thanks for the OC, I'll try to add him in later.**

**And to Zoran Prower,**

**Thanks for the welcome. And I would be glad to try and collaborate a story with you sometime.**


	3. Meet the Crew

**Had to repost this chapter, I saw some mistakes...**

**Thanks for the compliments. And, your right, I haven't really spent much on the setting, so sorry for that. And about the ages, yes, Sonic and Amy I guessed, but I knew that Tails was 8, but the timeline of the story takes place about four years into the world, like after all the Sonic Adv. events and stuff like that, but a little before the Season 3 of Sonic X. So that's why I made Tails 12 instead of him being 8.**

**It's my fault actually I should have probably put that somewhere.**

**And later, for the song Open Your Heart C40 v. BJ Remix, I found the lyrics, but don't know if they are correct, so if you heard something else, you can say it because I'm not that sure.**

**And here are the ages for the new character appearances –**

**Kristen – 16**

**Jerred – 16**

**Muctarr – 16**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tyler and Tails were now half way around the temple ruins. In the distance faint music was heard. When Tails and Tyler got around, there was a group surrounding a fire and a CD player.

One of the animals was a tiger, almost couldn't even be seen with its camouflaged fur color, green fur with brown stripes. He was holding an Extreme Gear like a guitar, and strumming it to the music. A smaller animal to his side was a cougar, her being blue furred, with a green shirt and blue jeans on. Across from the fire was a hedgehog, kicking a soccer ball up and down. He was a tall and black furred, and every other kick he would show off a trick.

The blue cougar was the first to notice the two foxes walk up.

"Hey, Tyler, what's up?" She then noticed Tails behind Tyler. "Well, who's this?"

Tyler turned to Tails. "This is my little brother, Miles, or as his friends call him, Tails. Tails, this is Kristen the cougar, Jerred the tiger, and Muctarr the hedgehog."

Everyone exchanged hellos.

"So, there, Tails, how've ya been? You ever fix that toaster?" asked Jerred.

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, what part of watching you don't you understand?" asked Tyler.

Muctarr laughed. "More like stalking!"

"Hey, watch it, soccer balls for brains!"

Muctarr walked up to Tyler. "Wanna do something about it?" They motioned for each other before Jerred intervened.

"Hey, c'mon. No fighting with the kid here."

Tails had a blanked face. "How can you all go from friendly to fighting just like that?"

Kristen laughed. "I don't know, but it happens on a daily basis between all of us."

Tails looked at the CD player. "So, what are ya listening to?"

Jerred walked to the CD player and turned it up. The song was now more clearer.

_Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun_

"C'mon, Jerred!" said Kristen. "We've already listened to your song already!"

"So?" asked Jerred.

"So, now it's my turn to pick a song!" Kristen pressed the Next button, and a new song played.

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

"Oh, no!" yelled Jerred. "Kristen, we are not listening to that stupid song!"

"What did you say?" said Kristen, raising a fist. Jerred flinched.

"Guys, guys…" said Muctarr, still kicking the soccer ball. "I have an idea that will settle this." He went to the CD player and also pressed Next. The next song played.

_If you live for the game_

_And it runs through your veins_

_say Olẽ, olẽ, oh!_

_Olẽ, olẽ, oh!_

Muctarr motioned everyone away, and started to break-dance. Everyone gathered around.

"Alright, Muctarr," cheered Jerred. "Go Muctarr, go Muctarr, go, go, go Muctarr!"

"Only a guy like Muctarr could dance to a song about soccer. Muctarr, you are too sports-minded!" said Kristen.

"So? What's wrong with actually being good at something?"

"Ooooooooooooh!" said Jerred.

"What are you 'ooooh-ing'? I'm better than you I know that!" said Kristen.

Jerred walked up to Kristen. "Care to put your money where you mouth is?"

Muctarr walked up too. "Like you can do anything!"

A fight broke out between the three.

Tyler and Tails looked at each other. Tails whispered, "These guys are cool, but loons!"

Tyler sighed. "Yes, but they're my cool loons." Tyler decided to step in.

"Aw, c'mon. We all know that none of ya'll got money!"

The fighting stopped. Everyone turned to Tyler. "So? It's not like you got any!" said Kristen, holding Jerred up in the air by the neck, her fist back ready to punch.

This time, Tails got in between the group. "Hey, c'mon, can't we just listen to a different song."

Tyler nodded. "My bro's right. Besides, its time for my song!" Tyler walked to the CD player and pressed the Next button a couple of times. A guitar could be heard from the new song.

_I got something new, Open Your Heart,_

_Not until we're through, Open Your..._

_A new mix in the tricks for the kicks,_

_Bentley Jones and Crush 40 refix._

_So relax ad wait for glory to ignite us,_

_Open Your Heart, its gonna be alright!_

_Sing it!_

_Thunder, rain, and lightning,_

_Danger, water rising,_

_Clamour, sirens wailing,_

_Its such a bad sign!_

"Now, that's a good song!" exclaimed Tyler. Tails shook his head agreeing, while the others sighed at the song they heard a million times before.

Tails turned to the others, "So, ya'll know about me. What's the story behind you all?"

Every one of their heads stared at the floor. Tyler stepped up to Tails. "They all come from a sad past, and they all include one retarded fat-a…" Tyler looked at Tails, "-ash."

Jerred looked up. "Don't you mean fat-ass?" Tyler put his hand over Jerred's mouth, leaving him unable to get anything out of it.

"Hey, watch the language around my little bro, alright?" Jerred nodded.

Tyler turned back to Tails. "Well, let's get all this over with. Jerred, would you like to start?"

"Alright." Jerred walked into the center of the group, preparing to tell his story. "Well, my life was great. I lived with my family in a town inside the country. But, that one day Eggman attacked, changed everything like that. Robots were destroying everything, and trying to capture everyone. Everyone did get out of there free, but…we were all separated. And I haven't seen them since. It was then a little while later than I ran into this fox, who had also previously escaped from the claws of the so-called 'doctor'. And ever since, I've been traveling with Tyler."

Tails was saddened by his story. Tyler turned to Muctarr. "Go ahead Muctarr, its your turn."

Muctarr moved to the center, kicking the soccer ball with him. "Well, as you can probably tell by the soccer ball, I was a soccer player. It was who I was, one of the best players there was in all of Mobius. One game, though, during the middle of the match, he attacked. I was the only one of my team to get out…alive. The rest were taken captive and made slaves. I was filled with anger, until I met up with these three. I was able to calm myself down, and to swear that I would some day save my team."

'_And kill that bastard…'_ thought Muctarr to himself.

Tails was doing his best to hold back the tears. He then noticed Kristen looking the other way, with her eyes closed. "Aren't you going to tell your story?"

Jerred answered for her, "Nah, she keeps her past secret for some reason."

Tyler put his arms behind his head. "Although, she did tell me once."

"Yeah, for a price," Kristen said slyly.

Tails had to know what he gave her. "What did Tyler give you?"

"His real first name."

Tails turned back to Tyler. "Tyler's not your first name?

Tyler chuckled nervously. "Yes it is. She doesn't know what she's talking about." He then made a loop beside his head with his finger.

"Oh, I don't, do I? What is it, now? I believe it was something like C-."

Tyler ran up to Kristen and covered up her mouth. "Hey, Tails, you got the time?" asked Tyler, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Huh, oh yeah, it's….. 5:00 a.m.! I gotta get back home!"

"You have to leave already?" asked Jerred.

"Yeah! But don't worry, I'll come back and see ya'll tomorrow…or should I say, later today. Hey, maybe you all can come and meet my friends!"

Kristen got a smile to her face. "Sounds good to me."

Tyler looked at Kristen. "Oh, sorry but we can't, we have plans, don't we? Yeah, we're supposed to, uh…."

Kristen finished his sentence. "Meet your little brother's friends, right?"

Tyler let out a sigh. "Yes, that's right. We'll meet you later at your house, okay."

Tails nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later, bye!" Tails ran back off into the direction he came from.

Tyler stared at Kristen. "Why are you making me do this? I really don't want to meet him!"

"Why not? You're not jealous are you?"

Tyler turned around. "No!"

Jerred stepped in, "Aw, c'mon, Tyler, you saw his face. He was excited to hear that you'll be meeting his friends, including him! You can make it through a day with him."

Tyler was still turned the other way. He started off in that direction. "I'm going home."

Kristen, Jerred, and Muctarr watched as Tyler walked back into the forest, disappearing into the darkness.

"I hope he shows up. That kid's gonna be real disappointed if he doesn't."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter:**

**Will Tyler show up? Just what's his problem with one of Tails's friends? Read on to the next Chapter to find out! Remember to leave comments!**


	4. An Unpleasant Meeting

**I had some spare time today, so I was able to work on and finish Ch. 4. (I really don't have another life, except for school and my video games...)**

**So here is the next chapter to Brother's United - An Unpleasant Meeting**

**Remember to comment on my story. I really want to know what ya'll think of it!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Back at Tails house…_

Tail slowly opened his eyes. He looked over to the clock. It read 11:30. Tails slowly pulled off the covers and headed for the bathroom.

"Man, I was up real late last night. I need something to wake me up."

Tails decided to take a quick shower. After he was done, he headed downstairs into the kitchen to make some breakfast. As he passed the living room, he saw Sonic sleeping on the couch.

"I wonder what Sonic's doing here. Oh, well…" He shook it off and went to the fridge.

---

_Deep in the Mystic Ruins…_

The sun shone through the leaves and branches onto a tree house. Tyler was still lying in bed, not asleep but wide awake.

'_What should I do? I really don't want to meet him, but I can't disappoint my little bro…_' Tyler got out of his bed, and jumped down to the forest floor. '_A nice run will do me good. God, I sound just like him!_' Tyler took off into the forest.

At the temple ruins, where they had met the previous night, Kristen, Jerred, and Muctarr walked up to each other.

"Hey, was Tyler at his house?" asked Kristen, not seeing him anywhere

Both Jerred and Muctarr shook their head. "Nope, he wasn't there. I wonder where he went…"

Kristen sighed. "Well, it's about time for us to head over to Tails's house, so maybe we'll get lucky and run into him." She motioned for them to follow as she, Muctarr, and Jerred headed off to Tails house.

Tails had finished his breakfast of bacon and eggs. He dropped his plates in the dishwasher as Sonic walked in. He obviously smelt the food.

"Hey, Sonic, the usual?"

"Yep, one chilidog, please!"

Tails opened a special compartment in his fridge. In there was like twenty chilidogs, just in case Sonic ever dropped by. Tails grabbed one and tossed it to Sonic. Sonic caught it, took a seat at the table, and took a bite out of the chilidog.

"So, what did you find out about this guy?"

Tails sat down at the other side of the table. "Well, the reason we have the same last name is because…" Tails was a bit hesitant to say it, but… "He's my older brother."

Sonic, just like the night before, choked on his chilidog. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, turns out that he was kidnap by Eggman with our mom and dad, and he was lucky to escape. He ran away to the other side of Mobius and stayed there. Then he finally came back, when I was eight, and didn't want to do anything to disturb my good life. And I guess for these past four years, he's just been watching me, or us."

"So, he's been stalking us?"

Tails laughed a bit. "That's exactly what Muctarr said."

"Who?"

"Oh, yeah. Last night, we met up with some of his friends. There was Jerred, a tiger, Kristen, a cougar, and, of course, Muctarr, a hedgehog like you. They all were pretty cool, especially Tyler."

"Bet he's not as cool as me!" Sonic smirked.

"Well, they're actually coming over later today, so…do you think that you can go get everyone?"

Sonic had already finished his chilidog. He got up and headed for the door. "Alright, I'll be back in a flash!" And with that, he disappeared in a flash.

---

_Tails's house / 2:00 p.m.…_

Tails was sitting on the couch, watching TV, waiting for everyone to show up. A knock finally came to the door. Tails got up and went to opened it. The door opened as Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Cream and her Chao, Cheese, entered. Tails closed the door behind them.

"Hey, everybody!"

"Hey, Tails! Did any show up yet?" asked Amy.

Tails's head dropped. "No, not yet.. I hope they get here soo-…"

_Knock knock_

Tails head plopped back up as he ran to the door. He opened it to find Kristen, Jerred, and Muctarr, but not Tyler…

"Hey,…uh, where's Tyler?"

Jerred started to answer, "Well, we couldn't find…Uff!"

Jerred was caught off-guard by an elbow to the stomach by Kristen. "He'll be here shortly. He just had something to do real fast!"

"Oh, okay. C'mon in and meet my friends." Tails stepped to the side as Kristen, Jerred, and Muctarr walked in.

'_Come on, Tyler. Don't disappoint him…'_ thought Kristen.

Everyone was introduced to each other, and soon everyone was talking to one of the group. Sonic and Muctarr were having a conversation about playing different sports, Knuckles and Jerred were arguing about who was stronger, and Kristen was with Amy and Cream talking about…you know, girly stuff. Tails was just watching as his friends were having a good time with Tyler's friends.

Tails looked over to the door again. He was waiting for Tyler to show up. Sonic had finished his talk with Muctarr and headed over to him. "Hey, Tails, c'mon and join the party."

"Okay…" Tails had his head slumped over again, as he walked with Sonic over to the group.

_Knock knock_

Tails turned immediately back around and ran to the door. He swung it open.

"Hey, am I late?"

Tails ran and hugged Tyler. "You made it!"

"Of course I did. What kind of brother would I be if I disappointed my little bro?"

'_A pathetic excuse for one_' thought Sonic.

Tails let Tyler enter as he followed behind, shutting the door. Tails led him over to his friends.

"Everyone, this is Tyler, my big brother. Tyler this is…Oh, wait, you should know everybody. Let's see how good you are."

Tyler cracked his fingers. "This shouldn't be too hard." He walked up to the first one, which was Amy.

"Let's see. Pink, red dress, a concealed hammer somewhere…you're Amy."

Amy was shocked. "How did you know I have a hammer?"

"X-ray vision," answered Tyler, raising his eye-brows. Amy didn't find this very funny.

"What!?" she said, drawing out her hammer. Tyler ran and hid behind Tails.

"I was joking! Can't you take a joke?"

Tails laughed a bit. "Okay, you got one right. Let's see if you can get the others right."

Amy had put away her hammer, and seeing the coast was clear, Tyler got out from behind Tails and walked up to Knuckles.

"O.K., on to friend number two. Echidna, red, spikes on his _knuckles_…this is clearly Knuckles!"

"Hey, he got it right!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"Of course, who could forget the name of the dumb one?"

"Of, course…hey, wait a minute!"

"Moving on to the next friend!" Tyler moved on to Cream.

"Alright, this should be the easiest. Rabbit, with a chao…this is Cream and Cheese!"

"Mr. Tyler got it right!" yelled Cream. Her little chao also made its cry of '_Chao chao!_'

Tyler then turned to Sonic. He hesitated, but finally walked up to him.

"Alright, let's see what we got. Blue hedgehog, red sneakers, called the fastest thing alive… you are-"

Sonic stuck his hand out. "Sonic, Tails's big brother."

Everyone one was in shocked to hear what Sonic said. Kristen got an angry look on her face. She attempted to walk up to Sonic, but was held back by Jerred and Muctarr. "Oh, I know he just didn't!"

Tyler was a little shock to hear Sonic, too, but more angry than anyone else. He grabbed Sonic's, gripping it hard, and shook it. Sonic's and Tyler's eyes both stared at each other.

"And I'm Tyler, Tails _real_ big brother."

This time, Amy made a motion towards Tyler, to be held back by Knuckles. "Just who does he think he is?"

Kristen, still held by Jerred and Muctarr, scoffed. "Sonic started it."

Tyler and Sonic both released their grip on each others hand. Tyler turned to everyone else. "Well, it was nice seeing you all, but I think I over stayed my welcome. Come on, guys, let's go." Tyler headed straight for door as Muctarr and Jerred, still holding on to Kristen, followed him.

Tails got in between Tyler and the door. "Please don't go. You just got here…"

Tyler walked around Tails. "Sorry, but I got better things to do than to be talked to like that. I'll see you later, Tails."

Tyler, Jerred, Muctarr, and Kristen, finally released, went out the front door. Before closing it, Kristen turned around back to Sonic, "Bitch!" and slammed the door behind her.

Tails turned around back to Sonic. "Thanks a lot, Sonic! You scared him off!"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "What did I do? I just introduced myself."

Tails went to the door. "Can you please, just go?"

Sonic was shaken up a lot by what Tails just asked. Never had he been ever asked to leave Tails's house. But Sonic left without saying anything, as Tails walked back up to his room. Amy, Knuckles, and Cream were all that was left in the room.

Knuckles was the first to break the silence. "What's up with Sonic?"

Amy had a worried look. "I don't know. But, I better go talk to him. He's obviously upset about something."

They all left the room and headed outside. Knuckles and Cream headed home, while Amy headed towards Sonic's house. "I'll let you know when I find out what's wrong."

Knuckles and Cream both waved goodbye to Amy, and Amy took off towards Sonic's. '_Something's not right with Sonic. And I'm gonna find out_', while thinking, Amy took out her hammer, '_even if I have to use force!_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next in Ch. 5 –**

**Just what is Sonic's problem? Why was Tyler hesitant to see him? We'll find out next time on Brother's United. (Jeez, this sounds like some kind of TV show!)**


	5. A Need For The Emeralds

**Haha, Sonic's not really a jerk… And now that I think about it, it was funny when Kristen called Sonic a bitch!**

**Also, ya'll guessed right. What else could it be? You got a brother by friend, and a brother by blood.**

**Now, the story gets interesting…**

**And, another character will appear. Might add a little spice, don't you think so, SSJ-Jolt?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Inside the Mystic Ruins forest…_

"Hey, wait up Tyler!"

Tyler continued walking towards his home in Mystic Ruins. Kristen, Muctarr, and Jerred were right behind him. Kristen walked up to Tyler's side.

"Hey, you alright? Hey, don't let what he said bug you. He's just a jerk." **/Ignore that…/**

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come," replied Tyler, still facing forward. "I knew that he would do something like that."

Jerred walked up to his other side. "So what, you have X-ray vision and the ability to see into the future?"

Tyler kept walking forward, and Kristen stopped and glared at Jerred. He just shrugged. "What? Just trying to lighten the mood…"

Muctarr stopped with Kristen and Jerred. "Well, stop trying. It's not working. Tyler is just angry right now and needs to cool off."

"It's not just that…" said Kristen.

Jerred was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"You can't see it? Remember what I said last night to Tyler when he said he didn't want to go?"

Jerred put a finger to his chin, thinking, but luckily, Muctarr remembered. "You said something about him being jealous."

"That's exactly what's wrong with him. He feels jealous of Sonic!"

Jerred was, once again, dumbfounded. "Why would he be that?"

Kristen groaned. "How stupid can you be? Let's try to put in a way you would understand. Say you had found your parents…and they had another son while you were away. Wouldn't you feel jealous a little, like that you could be replaced just like that?"

"Well…uh…but, uh…"

"Exactly! It is just how Muctarr would feel if he found his team and saw they had a new player for his position."

Muctarr scoffed. "But that would never happen…"

"That's the point! You think that it couldn't happen, but it could, and Tyler's case, it did! I know it would hurt me a lot if I found my little sister with a friend she considered a big sister."

"You have a sister?"

"That's a story for another time. Right now, Tyler's hurt. But I think Muctarr is right. It would be best if we left him alone for now…"

Jerred, Muctarr, and Kristen looked down the path. Tyler was in the distance, still headed for home. They all looked at each other, and then headed for their own homes.

---

_Inside Sonic's house…_

Sonic was sitting at the end of his bed, staring at the floor. _'Why did I do that? Why did I react so coldly to Tyler? How could I do that to Tails?'_ Sonic heard his room door open, and looked up to see Amy walk in.

"How'd you get in here?"

"I picked the lock," replied Amy. Sonic just gave her look saying, _'You crazy son of a…'_

Amy sat down next to Sonic. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…"

Amy chuckled, as she pulled out her hammer. "I said, do you want to talk about it?"

Sonic flinched back. "Alright, alright!"

"Now what's wrong with you? You don't really ever mouth off to anyone like that."

Sonic sighed. "I don't know why I did that. I just, feel a little jealous of him."

Amy couldn't help but laugh. "Why would the world's fastest hedgehog be jealous of Tyler?"

"Because he's Tails's real brother!"

Amy was confused. "What? What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Because I've always been Tails's big brother! Tails and I have always been like brothers, and now, he's found his real brother."

"Sonic… Sure, Tails has found his real brother. But you're still his best friend." Amy put her hand on his shoulder. "And you're still one of his big brothers."

"Not after what I did…" Sonic got up. "I think I better go talk to-"

He cut off by the phone ringing. Sonic picked it up.

"Hello? Yes, this is… The Commander wants to see me? Why would he… oh, right. I'll be right there." He placed the phone down.

"What was that about?"

"I got to go see the Commander of GUN. Apparently, you-know-who is up to his usual you-know-what."

"Can I come with?"

Sonic sighed. "Sure, why not?"

Amy jumped to the moon and back. She grabbed onto Sonic as tight as she could. Sonic moved her arms from around his neck so h could breathe.

"Hold on, now." Sonic took off running, with Amy holding on as tight as she could.

---

_In the Mystic Ruins forest…_

Tyler was still walking through the woods, just thinking to himself. He had walked passed his house, and was now just walking in circles inside the forest.

'_I shouldn't have gone. Even if Sonic didn't say anything, I wouldn't have lasted long anyway! Poor kid looked crushed when I left…"_

Tyler stopped. "I better go see if he's alright." He then looked at his surroundings. "Now if I could just get un-lost… I guess its take-off time." Tyler spun his tails, and took off into the air. He located himself and flew towards Tails's house.

Tyler flew down to Tails's house. He walked up to the front door, and stopped in his tracks. The door was open. Tyler ran inside. The inside of the house looked normal, but something wasn't right.

Tyler looked around. There was no sign of Tails. He was about to head upstairs, when he found something. A note was placed on the table. Tyler picked it up and read it. He dropped it. "The Chaos Emeralds? I got one, so the other two must be with…" He ran outside and headed home to get his Chaos Emerald.

'_He better give me his Chaos Emeralds. If not, he's in for a fight.'_

---

Sonic and Amy were walking inside the building, being led by GUN soldiers. The soldiers opened a room door, and moved aside for Sonic and Amy to enter. Inside, a table was in the middle of, and behind it were two soldiers and the Commander. Sonic and Amy took a seat at the other side.

"So, Sonic. I guess you already know why you're here."

"Let me guess. Does it have something to do with something big, round, and tubby?"

The Commander was not amused. "Eggman has been sending threats to everyone around all of Mobius. He threats that anyone that stands in his way will be eliminated. He also says that he has four of the Chaos Emeralds, and is about to use all of them to launch his Eggman-Land project."

Sonic laughed. "Well, how's he gonna do that? I have two of the Chaos Emeralds with me now, and the other one is still unknown in location. The only way he's gonna get them is to go through me."

The door behind them opened. "That's one the reasons for calling you."

Sonic and Amy turned around. Behind them was what looked like a hedgehog, but look like it was part mongoose. He had red spines, green eyes, four spikes of purple hair growing from his forehead and twelve black triangles around each eye, three above and three below each. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black cargo pants and black boots, and had a black gauntlet on his right arm, set with three plasma stakes.

"And just who are you?" asked Amy.

The Commander stood up. "Mavrik, you're late!"

Sonic pointed at him. "You're Mavrik? Mavrik Daemon? Aren't you the one who fights along side of GUN soldiers?"

Mavrik walked over to the other side of the table, beside the Commander. "As long as I get paid, yeah, I'm on their side."

Sonic slumped back in his chair. "So, you were saying about one reason why you called me?"

Mavrik nodded. "You of all people should know that Eggman would do anything to get those Emeralds, even put innocent lives at stake."

Sonic hunched forward in his chair. "So you think he might threaten a town or something?"

The Commander stepped in. "That, and maybe…"

Just then, an alarm was sounded. The intercom came on, "Commander, someone has broken through the front gates. They're breaking through security!"

Sonic got up from his chair. "Leave it to me. I'll stop this intruder!" Sonic sped out of the room at full speed.

---

Inside the building, GUN soldiers were firing upon the intruder. The intruder dodged every bullet, and knocked them out, one by one. He grabbed one by the neck. "Where's Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"I'm right here."

The intruder turned around, to get kicked across the side of the head. He flew through a wall and rammed the next one, to have it fall on top of him. Sonic jumped through the hole in the wall. "So, what do you need me for? How did you even find me?"

The rumble was moved to the side. Tyler stood up, holding his head where he was kicked. His other arm pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "I used this. And speaking of this, I need your Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic scoffed. "Why would I give them to you?"

"That's none of your concern. Now, give me the damn Chaos Emeralds!"

"Make me."

Tyler lunged at Sonic. Sonic spun and roundhouse kicked him towards a wall. Tyler landed his feet on the wall and jumped towards Sonic. He punched Sonic in the mouth, knocking Sonic back agianst the wall. Sonic put his hand on his mouth, and saw a little blood come out onto his glove.

Tyler stood right in front of him. "I don't want to fight you, but if you don't give me those Emeralds, you leave me no choice."

"Maybe if you just give me a reason!"

"You won't stand in my way! Now, are you going to give to me or not?"

"Sorry, but no." replied Sonic, getting into a fighter's stance.

Tyler laughed a bit. "Very well. I'm going to enjoy this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonic and Tyler fight! Place your bets now! Odds are Sonic 2:1, and Tyler 5:1!**

**In the next Ch. –**

**Sonic and Tyler battle it out. Why does Tyler want the Chaos Emeralds? Will Tyler get them from Sonic, or will Sonic hand him a beat-down? And where's Tails? Find out in the next chapter of Brothers United.**

**Note: All bets will be ignored, so I won't end up owing anyone money… Bet between yourselves!**


	6. Brothers Brawl It Out

**Ugh, I'm sorry…**

**I know that I should add more descriptions.**

**But don't worry, this chapter will have the descriptions it needs, especially since this chapter will be mostly Tyler and Sonic fighting.**

**Like it said up top, Tyler and Sonic battle it out! Will Tyler prevail?**

**Let's read on,**

**where brothers brawl!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

Sonic dashed at Tyler. Tyler jumped and somersaulted over Sonic, and slung his leg at Sonic. Sonic easily dodged and threw a punch towards Tyler. Tyler tried to dodge, but was hit in the shoulder. The impact made Tyler spin around, before regaining his balance. Tyler threw his fist forward, but Sonic easily dodged it and connected an uppercut to Tyler's gut, making Tyler spat some blood. The impact launched Tyler up through the ceiling, and he landed hard on the second floor. Tyler immediately jumped to his feet, as Sonic came through the hole Tyler made. Sonic spun around to attempt another roundhouse kick, but this time Tyler had grabbed his leg before it could hit him. He held on to Sonic's leg as he started to spin in place, picking up speed as the longer he was spinning. He finally let Sonic go, sending him through wall after wall. Sonic skidded hard against the ground, but was able to get his feet below him, and he landed on the ground. He could see Tyler following him through the walls.

"Man, this guy doesn't give up."

Sonic commence to curl up into a ball, and started to spin in place. The whirling coming from his spin-dash could be heard throughout the building. As Tyler got into the room, Sonic unleashed his spin-dash right at him. The impact sent Tyler flying again, but he started spinning his tails, so he was able to stop in mid-air. Tyler groaned and looked at his stomach. The spin-dash had sliced at his stomach, leaving a huge gash in the middle. Tyler's sight went back to Sonic, who was again spin-dashing towards him.

"Time to see if Muctarr's lessons were worth it…" He slowly pulled his right foot back, focusing his energy into his leg. His leg started to get warm, as it started to glow. He would have to time it just right to hit perfectly. Just a split-second before Sonic would have rammed him, Tyler unleashed his energy and let his foot fly forward. The foot connected perfectly onto Sonic's balled-up form, and the impact had sent both Sonic and Tyler flying backwards. Tyler stopped himself again in mid-air and headed for Sonic. When he passed where he had soccer ball-kicked Sonic, he saw a Chaos Emerald lying on the ground. Tyler picked it up and stored it in his tails with the other one.

"Note to self, thank Muctarr for lessons!" He then looked at his gash, which had stopped bleeding. "Another note, learn to heal self…And now, to get the other Emerald." Tyler sped off in the direction where Sonic flew.

---

_Back in Mystic Ruins…_

Kristen was running full speed towards Muctarr's house. She had previously gone to Tyler's house to check up on him, to find that Tyler wasn't there. She had already told Jerred to meet her at the temple, and was going to get Muctarr. In a few seconds, she was already there.

"Muctarr, you there?"

There was silence in Muctarr's house, until, "What do you want?"

"Meet me at the Mystic Ruins temple, now!"

Muctarr came out of his house. "Why would I do that?"

Kristen was already headed back towards the temple. "Just do it!" she yelled back.

Muctarr sighed. He followed her all the way back to the temple. She was there waiting with Jerred.

"So, what do you want?"

"Tyler's missing…"

Jerred let out a laugh. "You brought us here for that? He probably just went out on a walk or something!"

"But his Chaos Emerald was missing! He only takes it when there's trouble!"

Muctarr nodded. "You're right, but what could happen that would make him take his Emerald?"

Everyone put their hand to their chin, and commence thinking. Both Kristen and Muctarr looked up at the same time.

"We gotta get to Tails's house!" they exclaimed at the same time. They both took off in the direction of Tails's house, leaving Jerred behind, who was still thinking. He was still there for three seconds until…

"Hey, I got it! You guys, we gotta go to…uh, guys?" He looked around to see Kristen and Muctarr in the distance. "Hey, wait up!"

---

Tyler and Sonic were still going at it. They had finally gotten into a never-ending hallway, both of them at the separate ends. They dashed at each other and met in the middle, hands locking in a like they were sumo wrestling, trying to push the opponent out of the ring.

Amy and Mavrik were running through the building telling everyone to evacuate. They had gotten to a long hallway, where they saw Sonic and Tyler facing off, hand in hand trying to push the other back.

Amy looked over to Mavrik. "Aren't you going to help?"

Mavrik shook his head. "Nah, I figure I'd just watch and see how it turns out. I got bets on the little guy."

Amy sighed, realizing what she had to do. She took out her hammer. "Get in there now, or I will make you!" she said, remaining calm.

Mavrik grabbed the hammer and snapped it in two. "That thing doesn't scare me."

Amy got real angry. She would have to use the big guns, or this case, hammer. This time, she pulled out a hammer, but this one was ten times bigger than the last one. She didn't wait a second before ramming it across his head, sending him into a wall. He got up to see Amy at his face.

"LOOK, IF MY SONIC GETS HURT IN THIS FIGHT, I'M GONNA BLAME YOU, AND THEN…I'M GOING TO HAVE TO USE MY GIANT HAMMER! YOU GOT THAT?"

Mavrik was taken a back from her screaming. _'She has a bigger hammer? I don't even want to find out!'_ "Yes, m'am, sir!" Sonic and Tyler where still at it, not moving at all. Mavrik took this chance and dashed off right at them at full speed. Sonic heard him coming, and decided to use this to his advantage. Sonic released his grip from Tyler's hands and grabbed his arms. He used Tyler's momentum, which was still trying to push Tyler forward, and slung him towards Mavrik. Mavrik jumped into the air and sliced his foot through the air, connecting right onto Tyler's stomach, right on the slash made by Sonic's spin-dash. Tyler was sky-rocketed past Sonic, and Mavrik landed on the floor. Mavrik launched himself forward to catch up with Tyler in mid-air, and started to rapidly punch and kick him. Mavrik gave a finally blow to Tyler, sending Tyler flying faster towards the building's wall. Tyler was sent through the thick wall, flying outside of the building. Tyler skidded across the hard ground outside for about a hundred yards, before coming to a stop. Tyler tried to push himself up, but fell back to the ground. Sonic and Mavrik both jumped out of the building, and ran over to Tyler, still trying to get up.

"You're not giving up, are you?" asked Mavrik.

Tyler slowly got up on to his feet. He was leaning on his left leg, for his right was broken, and he had cuts all over his body, some of them deep and bleeding. His right eye was closed shut, bruised from a previous punch He was breathing hard, and was also bleeding from his mouth, but he took his glove and wipes it off. He was softly wincing with pain.

Sonic walked up to him. "Tyler, please just quit. You can't take anymore."

Tyler slowly reached into his tails, pulling out both Chaos Emeralds. "No,..I can't…I won't let…him down."

Sonic and Mavrik both looked at each other. "Let who down?"

Tyler closed his eyes and gripped on to the Emeralds. The both started to glow brightly as Tyler began drawing power from them. A red aura started to form around Tyler, growing bigger and bigger by the seconds. Sonic stepped back, "Just what's he doing?"

Tyler looked up at both Sonic and Mavrik. His eyes were glowing red as well as the rest of his body. "Ch-Chaos……"

Sonic flinched, realizing exactly what he was doing. "Oh, shi-"

"BLAST!" The red aura had burst from Tyler's body, sending out a shockwave of Chaos Energy. Sonic was blown back from the blast, knocking him unconscious. Tyler's Chaos Blast had a mile radius and left a crater around Tyler.

Tyler stood panting in the same spot. The Chaos Blast took out all of his energy. His head slowly looked up to see Mavrik, still standing in the same spot.

"Sorry," he said, "but Chaos Powers don't affect me."

"I won't…give…up!"

Mavrik walked up to Tyler. "And why not?"

"Please,…he has my…broth-" Tyler fell to the ground. Mavrik rushed over to him and checked his vital signs. He was unconscious, barely breathing, and had lost a lot of blood.

Mavrik picked him up, and started to carry him back to the GUN headquarters. On the way back, he saw Amy rushing over to Sonic. She checked him over, and turned and glared at Mavrik.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. Who knew this kid could use Chaos Powers, especially like that… Come on, bring him back to the building. We can get the doctors to look at these two."

Amy gently picked up Sonic, and carried him back to the building with Mavrik, who still had Tyler.

---

_At Tails's house…_

"Wonder where the little squirt is…" said Muctarr. He, Kristen, and Jerred had arrived at Tails's house. They, like Tyler, noticed that the door was left open.

"Man, I hope that Tails didn't do anything stupid like run away."

They continued there search of the home. Jerred was looking under the table, when…

"Hey, look! A note!" Jerred reached under the table and grabbed the note.

"Oh, crap! Please tell me he didn't run away!" Kristen pleaded.

"Okay, he didn't run away." Kristen ran up to Jerred and punched him in the arm.

"That's not funny! Just read the friggin' note!"

Jerred rubbed his arm. "Okay, okay… let's see…" He began to read it aloud.

_Dear Sonic,_

_I am starting on an old project of mine, and I need the seven Chaos Emeralds to accomplish this. Of course, I would appreciate it if you would bring them to me. I have four of them, so the other three must be with you. So if you'd be so kind…_

_P.S._

_Oh, I forgot to mention. If you don't bring me the Chaos Emeralds by next week, fox boy will never see the light of day again._

_Your old pal,_

_Dr. Ivo Robotnik_

"Robotnik?" they all said in unison. They all had a confused expression on their face, until it hit them.

"EGGMAN!!!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How could I do that to my own character? I nearly killed him! I'm a monster!**

**But, let the record show that Sonic was knocked out first! My character rules! And he would have won if it wasn't for Mavrik! That wasn't fair!!**

**In the next chapter-**

**I don't really know…**

**Just kidding! Everyone learns why Tyler wanted the Chaos Emeralds, so they now offer their help. Will he accept it? Find out next chapter!**


	7. Haunted Memory

**I can't kill my own character in its first story!**

**Although Muctarr's got to go… kidding!**

**And here's the next chapter,**

**Where we even find out a little about Tyler's past…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where am I?"

Tyler had finally woken up, but to find him trapped in darkness. Tyler got to feet and looked over himself. All his cuts and bruises were gone, like the fight never happen. Tyler looked around, seeing nothing in every direction.

"Am I…dead?" Tyler started to walk around, but the scenery didn't change; it stayed pitch-black.

"Well, either I'm not dead and unconscious,…or Heaven lied in their brochures!"

Tyler was still walking, except walking in darkness made it seem like he was walking in place. All of a sudden, a light appeared in the distance.

"Oh, God! Don't go into the light, Tyler! Whatever you do, don't go into the light!"

Tyler turned and ran away from the light, but the light grew brighter and brighter, Tyler tried running faster, but the light was catching up to him.

"No! I can't die yet! I have to save my brother!" The light engulfed Tyler, and Tyler covered his eyes to avoid going blind. The light soon faded, and he finally un-covered them. He looked around to see that he was no longer in nothingness, but in a forest. The forest wasn't that thick, a few trees were towering over others. The forest was covered by the night-light, but Tyler was still able to see a little.

"Where am I now? Wait a minute…"

All of a sudden, rustling came from the bushes. Tyler got his fists up and prepared to fight. The creatures came out of the bush and ran right pasted him. Tyler turned and gasped. The creatures were foxes, one was a female fox, carrying an baby fox, no more than a year old, in her arms, and another was a male fox, holding the hands of the female fox and… a little kid fox. The kid was an orange fox with four bangs and orange shoes. Tyler stood in disbelief as he saw that him and the kid had something in common, they had two tails.

"That's…me. This must be just right after Tails was born. But that would mean…"

Suddenly, the trees behind him were knocked over, as robots came through chasing the animals. A small hovercraft came following after. "Don't let them get away!"

"Oh my God. This was when we were captured! I got to help mom and dad!" Tyler took off in the direction his parents and the robots went. He immediately came to a clearing where the robots had surrounded the family. Tyler ran and jumped in between the robots and the foxes.

"Stand back! I won't let you near them!"

Eggman raised his finger and pointed to the foxes. "Seize them!" The robots charged, as Tyler braced himself for the attack. He let a fist fly forward at the closest robot, as his hand passed right through it. Tyler fell to the ground as the robots grabbed the family. Tyler turned around to see his family already in cages. Eggman had captured them and he ordered his robots to take them away. Tyler looked in the cage, as he saw the three sad foxes being taken away. _'Wait, three? Of course, where's Ta-'_ He sentenced was interrupted by a baby's cry. Tyler looked over to a bush at the edge of the clearing, where the crying was coming from. Tyler ran up and looked in it. There was Tails, still wrapped up in a blanket, and he was crying softly. Tyler reached out his hands to pick him up, only for them to pass through him. Tyler stared at his hands.

'_What's going on? Why am I back here? And why am I like a…ghost?'_

Tyler looked at Tails again. The small fox had fallen asleep, sucking on his thumb. Tyler's view was cut off by another light, just like the first one. Tyler blocked his eyes to the bright light, to open him and find himself, again in a different location. This time he was indoors, surrounded by a bunch of machinery. He remembered this place, as it haunted his mind every night in his dreams.

"This is where he…" Tyler was cut off by a door opening, and Tyler turned to see his kid-self, his mom and his dad being led in by three robots, with Eggman leading them in. The pointed to two tubes on the other side of the room, and the robots grabbed his mom and dad and carried them over to the tubes. The tubes opened as the robots tossed them in, the tubes sealing up as they landed. The other robot was still holding on to the kid-Tyler, who was looking around confused on what was going on.

"Mommy, when are we leaving? This place scares me."

Eggman sat down to the controls, and started to enter commands into the computer. "If you think this place is scary, just wait until you see what happens to your parents!" The doctor's voice sent a chill down the kid's spine, as it did to Tyler. Tyler knew what was going to happen next. Eggman pushed the final button, as shockwaves were sent through the tubes, causing his mom and dad to shriek in pain. The little kid got real scared.

"Mommy, Daddy, what happening?"

Tyler's mom opened her eyes and looked over to her child. "You have to get out of here!"

"But Mommy-"

"Just do it, son!" yelled his dad. He again screamed in pain as the shockwaves enter his body. His dad took one last look at his son. "Take care of your brother, Co- AAAHHHH!"

Tyler couldn't bear watching anymore. He turned away as he continued to hear the screams of his parents, tears forming in his eyes. The picture of his parents being roboticised was still trapped in his head, as he remembered watching n horror as a kid. It was then that he escaped the robot's grasp and ran, and ran far. Tyler dropped to his knees as his tears came flowing out of his eyes. The screams faded as darkness surrounded him once again. Tyler didn't even notice as he was crying his eyes out.

'_How could I let this happen? I should have done something!'_ Tyler opened his watered eyes as he saw darkness again.

"And now I'm probably dead while my little bro is in danger. I've let him down." He was crying harder now. "I'm so sorry mom, dad! I've failed!"

"So, you're just going to give up?" came a voice.

Tyler's ears perked up. Tyler lifted his head to see himself, a little more serious version of himself. Tyler wiped the bottom of eyes as he stood up.

"Who are you?"

The look-alike crossed his arms. "I'm your inner voice. I'm one of the things that keeps you going when the going gets tough."

"Well, why shouldn't I give up? I've already let my parents down!"

Tyler's inner voice walked up to him. "Dude, there was nothing you could of done. You were only four! I don't see how you could have done something!"

Tyler turned away. His inner-self was right; there was nothing that he could have done that would have saved them. Tears came back to his eyes. His inner-voice appeared right in front of him, making Tyler jump a little.

"Look, you got to snap out of this. Right now, your little brother is in danger. You need to go and save him!"

"How? I'm probably dead…"

"Man, you're not dead! You're just unconscious! Now, if I were you, I would wake up, and go and save your brother!"

"So, what, it's just as easy as saying that I want to wake up?"

His inner-self sighed. "Only if you believe hard enough, man! Look, I've done I can do. My job is to try to get you to do something, but it's up to you to decide if you want to snap out of this and go save your brother."

Tyler turned away again. His inner-voice sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want… I'm sure Sonic will go and save him!"

Tyler snapped around. "What! No way is that hedgehog going to beat me in saving my little bro! I will be the one to save him! I will be the one!

Tyler's inner-self smiled, as a light appeared on his chest. "Alright, if that's what you want to do, then…" The light grew brighter and brighter as it engulfed Tyler.

"Wake up!"

---

"Please, Tyler, wake up!"

Kristen, Jerred, and Muctarr were all surrounding the bed, where Tyler laid. Amy was also in the room, as well as Sonic, who felt a little guilty for what he did to Tyler.

"Man, Tails is gonna kill me after he finds out what I did to Tyler!"

Amy was trying her best to comfort him. He's been beating himself up for the past two days, as it was three days ago when he and Tyler fought. Sonic was knocked out from Tyler's Chaos Blast, but had woken up the next day.

"Sonic, it's not all your fault. If Tyler would have told us that Tails was taken captive, this wouldn't have ever happened."

"Well, it also wouldn't have happened if I just trusted Tyler and given him the Emeralds."

It was yesterday that Kristen, Jerred, and Muctarr had finally found Sonic and told them of what they found at Tails's house. It all made since to why Tyler would suddenly want the Chaos Emeralds, and why Tyler wouldn't ever give up in the fight.

"C'mon, Tyler, get up! I know you can do it!" pleaded Jerred.

Tears started to form in Kristen's eyes. "Please, Tyler. You're one of my best friends!" I don't want to lose another!"

Everyone was in their own little pile of sadness, not noticing that Tyler's eyes had started twitch, before finally opening. Tyler squinted as the lights blinded him, and he looked around to see everyone around him looking sad.

"Jeez, who died?" asked Tyler.

Everyone looked at Tyler, who was wide awake. The tears stopped flowing from Kristen's eyes, as they filled with anger. Kristen punched Tyler right in the shoulder.

"OW!! Hey, what was that for?"

"For scary us like that! We thought that you would never wake up!"

Tyler sat up in his bed, wincing a little from the pain of the still healing cuts and bruises. "Aw, c'mon, you all know that nothing can stop me!"

Sonic stepped up to the bed. "Look, Tyler. I'm sorry for what happened. But if you would of told us why you wanted the Emeralds, we could of made up a plan on how to save Tails."

Tyler's tilted to the side in confusion. "How'd you know that Tails was captured?"

"Ahem!" Tyler looked over to Kristen, Jerred, and Muctarr. "We knew that something was up when we found you and your Chaos Emerald missing, so thought what could of happened that would make you take your Emerald, and we went over to Tails's house and found that note."

"Heh. You guys are smarter than I thought you were!"

"Sheesh. He's been out for days and already cracking jokes!"

"Actually, I was serious." Kristen made a movement for Tyler, as Jerred and Muctarr and held her back. They were interrupted when the door opened, as Mavrik came in.

"Good, you're awake. Now, we can go over the plans on how we are going to save Tails."

Tyler tried getting all way the way, but moaned with pain trying. "No way, this is something I gotta do by myself!"

Mavrik laughed. "If you try to infiltrate Eggman's base by yourself, you'll end up back here, but in worse condition."

Tyler had finally been able to get up all the way as he got out of the bed. He was leaning up against the side of the bed, since his one leg was still hurting. "I think I'll manage!"

Mavrik walked up to Tyler and tapped him with a finger. Tyler fell back and hit the ground. "Yeah, I don't think so, at least seeing how you're still recovering."

Tyler managed to grab on to the side of the bed, as he pulled himself back onto his feet. Mavrik had gone to the table on the other side of the room, laying out blueprints of Eggman's base. Everyone surrounded the table, as Tyler stood by the bed. Sonic hadn't walked up to the table yet, but instead walked to Tyler.

"Here, let me help you over."

Tyler stared at him for awhile. _'Why all of a sudden is he so nice to me? This still doesn't make up for his actions earlier.'_ Tyler sighed as he threw his arm of Sonic, and Sonic walked him over to the table. Amy had gotten a seat for him, and her and Sonic helped Tyler sit down. Tyler looked across the table to see Mavrik, who was staring right back at him.

Tyler finally gave in. "Okay, what do I got to do?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, we learn a little bit about what happened to Tyler when he was captured with his mom and dad. Really sad, very touching…**

**Oh, and don't say anything about what happen to his Tyler and Tails's parents, I know that's not exactly what happen to them, but that's the way it goes in my story.**

**Anyway, in the next Chapter –**

**Now that everyone's in on saving Tails, the team makes up a plan to infiltrate the doctor's base. And when they set that plan into action, will they be able to get in?**


	8. Dark Side

**I know, I am funny.**

**And the hints that were given, taken…**

**Oh and a warning. I have a dark side, and so does Tyler…**

**Now onto Ch. 8,**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where are they?"

Tails looked at the only barred-window he had in his little cell. He was waiting for someone to come and save him, for he was getting bored. Just as he thought his boredom would drive him crazy, a door down the hall opened. Tails didn't bother getting up, for he knew who it was that was visiting him.

"Aw, what's a matter, fox? Lonely?"

Tails turned his head away, getting annoyed of his torture. "Shut the hell up."

"Hey, what kind of language is that?"

'_That's exactly what Tyler said…'_

Eggman chuckled to himself. "I know why you're mad. It's because no has come to save you yet. I wouldn't worry, though. Sonic will come if he values your life."

Tails scoffed. "Sonic's not as stupid to just give up the Emeralds."

Eggman laughed to himself. "I wouldn't be so sure. Sonic would do anything for his 'little brother'.

Tails eyes shot wide open. Eggman smiled. "I can see you know I'm right!"

Tails couldn't hear Eggman, as he was listening to his thoughts. _'Do anything for his little bro. Sonic would never give up the Emeralds without a plan, but…'_

"Tyler," came from Tails mouth.

Eggman had caught what Tails said. "Tyler? Who's Tyler?"

Tails realized what he just said. "No one! I don't know what you're talking about! I plead the 5th!

Eggman was confused. "The 5th what? And I know your hiding something from hiding something. Now, either can tell me willingly, or forcefully…" Eggman moved to the cell bars and grabbed on them.

Tails walked to the other side of the cell. "I'm not saying anything."

Eggman turned and headed for the exit. "I will find out, you know." He chuckled as he left.

Tails sat back down in his cell. "What have I done? If he finds out that I have a brother, he might do something to trick him to give him the Chaos Emeralds." Tails put that thought out of his mind, and tried to get some sleep.

On the other side of the cell, a black speck could be barely seen on the cell bars. It was a camera, planted just a minute ago. Eggman knew that Tails usually talks to himself, so when he walked up to the bars, he placed a small camera to record Tails, just in case he was to say anything.

In another room, Eggman was watching the whole time. He replayed the video over and over, all the while, thinking to himself.

'_So, that little brat from before survived. Well, Tails is right. I can and will use this to my advantage.'_

Eggman started up his computer, as he began typing up plans for what he was going to do.

---

The base was heavily secured. Robots were everywhere, and security cameras were watching everything. Mavrik brought his binoculars down from his eyes down to his waist. He turned around to face Tyler, Sonic, Kristen, Jerred, Muctarr, a mixed hedgehog/bat, and seven GUN agents. Every one of them had an assault rifle in their hands, except for Sonic, Tyler, and Mavrik. Tyler had recovered enough that he could walk, but wasn't able to run at top speed.

"Alright, we all know the plan, right?"

Everyone nodded, except for Tyler and Jerred, who had a blank expression. Mavrik sighed.

"Alright, I'll go over this one more time! Now, everyone gather around and pay attention!" Everyone huddled up like a football team.

"Okay, listen up. Tyler and Sonic will enter the building with the three Chaos Emeralds they have. The rest of us, which means Kristen, Jerred, Muctarr, me and the Cry Wolves team, will sneak in and disable the power and security. That way, will be able to get Tails out, while you guys will be able to get back the Emeralds." He turned to Tyler and Jerred. "Now, do you get it?"

"Of course," they both replied.

"Well, alright! Let's put this plan into action. Cry Wolves Team, let's move out!" Mavrik head for the base, followed by his team. Tyler and the rest of them just stood there.

"Does that include us?" asked Tyler.

Sonic shrugged. "I guess." They all took off towards the base, except Tyler, who was trailing behind.

---

Mavrik, the Cry Wolves Team, Kristen, Jerred, and Muctarr were walking around the edge of the base, looking for an entrance. They finally came across a vent.

"Normally, I would just storm the place, but this mission requires us to be as invisible as possible. So the best way to get in would have to be this vent." Mavrik grabbed onto the vent's screen, and pulled as hard as he could. Jerred walked up to the vent to helped him, and with one pull, they opened it.

Kristen crossed her arms. "There's no way you're getting me in there!"

"What's a matter, you scared off the dark?" asked Muctarr, poking fun at Kristen.

Mavrik was leading his team into the vent, while Kristen and Muctarr started arguing. He turned to Jerred to motion him to crawl in, when he saw Kristen and Muctarr yelling.

Mavrik walked to Jerred's side. "Ten bucks says the hedgehog wins."

Jerred stuck his hand out, as Mavrik did the same, and they shook hands. "You're on!"

---

Sonic and Tyler were walking through the base. They were watching out for an attack, but to their surprise, none had come. There a silence between them, until Sonic decided to break it.

"So,…uh, what do you do to pass time?"

Tyler stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing?"

Sonic stopped, and held up his hands in defense. "Just trying to make small talk!"

"Well, don't." Tyler continued walking, passing up Sonic.

Sonic ran up to his side. "Look, I'm sorry for all the things I said, and I'm sorry for the things I've done. Can't we just be friends?"

'_He's just doing this because of Tails… But, I know he's not going to stop bugging me.'_ Tyler sighed. "I like listening to music."

A smile came to Sonic's face, realizing he was getting somewhere. "Well, who do you like?"

'_This needs to end.'_ "Uh, I like Crush 40, for one."

"Ain't that the band that made all those songs for us?"

'_Oh, God, kill me now, or at least make him stop asking questions!'_ "Yeah, that's them," replied Tyler, hoping that would end the conversation.

"Huh." Another period of silence passed, until…

"Hey, when you were unconscious, you were shaking a lot for a while. You even started to cry a little bit. What was going on?"

Tyler let out a groan. "Are we there yet?" yelled Tyler, sounding like a little kid in the back seat of a car.

"What? Oh, yeah, that should be it, right up there." Sonic pointed to a tower, which was centered in the middle of the base.

"Well, let's get there already!" Tyler took off towards the tower, as Sonic followed.

---

Mavrik, the Cry Wolves Team, Kristen, Muctarr, and Jerred were crawling their way through the vent. Mavrik was muttering under his breath.

"Man, that girl's got a mouth on her. And now I owe Jerred ten bucks, too!"

Mavrik came across a screen on the floor of the vent. He peered through it, seeing about five robots in the room below. He motioned for Jerred to come to the opening. He pointed to the robots.

"Do you think that you can take out those robots?" asked Mavrik.

Jerred cracked his knuckles. "Piece of cake. Mmmmm…cake." Jerred started to gurgle. Mavrik snapped his fingers in front of Jerred, bringing him back to focus. Jerred grabbed the screen, and slowly pulled it open. He looked to see if the robots were looking. They were chatting to each, making bleeping noises. Jerred raised his hands, as claws came out the end of his fingers, making everyone in the vent jump back. Jerred let out a roar as he leapt through the hole and attacked the robots. Everyone watched in horror as Jerred viciously tore the robots apart, leaving them looking like scrap yard. Jerred motioned for everyone to come down, as they all obeyed. They stepped back from Jerred. They each had a frightened look.

Jerred retracted his claws. "What? I'm a tiger. I'm naturally ferocious."

Mavrik checked a small copy of the blueprints he had acquired earlier. He pointed down the hall, and everyone walked down it, still keeping their distance from Jerred.

"What? As long as you stay on my good side, you'll be alright!"

---

Tyler and Sonic finally came up to the tower. A camera appeared above the door and turned to the two animals. A voice came over an intercom. "Where are the Emeralds?"

Tyler took out his Emerald, as sonic took out his. Tyler took a step forward. "Now, where's Tails?"

The camera retracted back into the wall, as the doors automatically opened. Tyler looked over to Sonic, who motioned him to go in. They both entered the tower's doors, to enter a dark room.

'_Darkness, just like my dream. And I bet just like my dream, he'll show up.'_ The doors closed suddenly. Sonic and Tyler turned around, for now they were in complete darkness, unable to see anything. The lights flicked on, and Sonic and Tyler turned around to see…

"Eggman," they both said in unison.

Eggman let out a laugh. "So nice to see you, Sonic. You really do need to visit more often." His attention turned to Tyler. "And who do we have here?"

Tyler stepped forward to introduce himself, but Sonic put his arm in front of him. Sonic gave him a stare, and Tyler nodded. Tyler remembered that his identity was not to be spoken of, for if Eggman found out that he was Tails's brother, he would have the edge.

"I'm a friend of Tails. Now where is he?" demanded Tyler.

"My, my, how you've grown, young Prower."

Tyler and Sonic both gasped. Tyler clenched his fists. Eggman chuckled. "That's right, I remember you. You were lucky to escape like your brother, but unfortunately, I finally got him."

Tyler growled, getting angrier by the second. "We've brought the Emeralds, now where is he?"

Eggman pointed behind him, where a monitor came on. On it, Tails was being held by two robots. _'Sonic?...Tyler?... Please help.'_ Eggman pushed a button, making a little table come out of the floor. On it, were the other four Chaos Emeralds, surrounded by a thick glass dome. The dome split from the top, uncovering the Emeralds. Eggman pointed to the table.

"Place the Emeralds there."

Sonic nodded and held out his hand for Tyler's Emerald. Tyler retracted. "Wait, bring Tails out here, first. Then, will give you the Emeralds."

Eggman's evil smile went to a frown. "You're in no position to be questioning me. Now, place the Emeralds on the table, before fox boy gets it." Upon saying that, on the monitor, a robot stuck his arm out, as it transformed into a machine gun. The robot pointed the gun at Tails.

Tyler felt like running up to Eggman and punching him in the face. He tossed the Emerald to Sonic, as Sonic walked up to the table. He placed the three Emeralds on the table, and stepped back, just in case of a trap. The glass dome reappeared, covering the Emeralds. The table then moved back to Eggman's side, where he laughed in triumph. "I finally did it! I won!"

Tyler stepped forward and raised a fist. "Okay, you got the Emeralds. Now, give us Tails!"

Eggman sneered. He turned to the screen. "Get rid of him." The robots saluted as they started to drag Tails off.

'_Tyler! Sonic! Help me!'_ The screen turned off.

Sonic got angry. "Eggman. We had a deal!"

Eggman laughed. He pushed another button on his control pad as a glass cylinder came down over Sonic. Sonic banged on the glass to get out, but the glass wouldn't break.

"You of all hedgehogs should know that I would never keep to my word. And now, I have all the Emeralds and you!"

Tyler was clenching his fists tighter. "What did you do to Tails?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. I made sure that my robots would make it quick and painless."

Tyler's eyes widen. He fell down to his knees. "No…this can't be. First my parents, then Tails." Tears started down his cheeks.

Sonic was trying everything to get out. Through the glass, he wasn't able to hear anything, but seeing Tyler drop to his knees made him worried. He tried to spin-dash out, only to fall back when impacting the glass.

Eggman started inputting commands on the computer. "And, now with these Emeralds, I can unleash my latest creation!" The floor to his left opened, as a giant robot was raised from below. The robot was egg-shaped, a sword from a right-hand, and a machine-gun for the left. As the robot came above ground, a hatch opened as a little pathway came from its head, leading to Eggman. Eggman grabbed the table with the Emeralds, and took them into the machine. The hatch closed behind him, as the robots started walking forward.

An intercom came from the robot. _'Now, to eliminate the only thing that stands in my way!'_

Sonic was banging on the class, trying get through to Tyler. "Tyler, snap out of it. Run! Get out of here!"

Even though he couldn't be heard anyway, Tyler wasn't listening. Tyler was on the ground, still on his knees. His eyes were closed shut, tears flowing. _"Why when something good happens to my life, something has to ruin it? It's not right. It's…not fair!'_ Tyler's eyes shot open, his pupils disappearing in his eyes. A blue aura started to glow around his, as his body fur went completely black. The tears stopped flowing from his eyes.

"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" he screamed. Blue Chaos Spears shot from his body, destroying everything it touched. Shockwaves of Chaos Blasts came from his body, shaking the earth. Sonic and Eggman were watching in were just watching as Tyler was throwing a giant temper-tantrum. One bolt came right the glass cylinder, shattering it, and freeing Sonic.

Eggman's robot was doing its best to keep its balance. "He's destroying everything. I need to get out of-" One bolt ran across the robot's chest, knocking a compartment out of it. "This is madness! I have all the energy I need, so I'm outta here!" A back compartment opened from the robot's back, revealing a jetpack. The robots took off, crashing through the roof to escape.

Tyler was just floating in place, the dark blue aura still surrounding him. The shockwaves and bolts had calmed down, as he just stayed in place. His ear twitched, as he turned to his left. He disappeared in a flash, a giant hole in the wall appearing where he was facing.

Sonic had watched all of this. He looked around the room, seeing everything was completely destroyed. Sonic whistled.

"Man, what power! All set off by anger…" He decided to follow after Tyler to make sure he doesn't cause anymore destruction, when something caught his eye. A glow came from a piece of machinery. Sonic walked up to check it out, and gasped at what it was. All seven Chaos Emeralds had fallen out of the robot, and were trapped in the machinery. Sonic grabbed the Emeralds out of the machine, and looked to the direction Tyler took off in.

"Hey!"

Sonic turned around. Mavrik and his team, Kristen, Jerred, and Muctarr came running into the building.

"We were able to shut off the power, when he felt…Whoa." Everyone was staring at the destroyed room. "What the heck happened here?"

Muctarr looked around. "And where's Tyler?"

Sonic pointed at the giant hole in the wall. Everyone was silent.

"Did Tyler do that?" asked Jerred, a little scared.

Sonic could only nod his head.

---

Tails was struggling trying to escape the grasp of the robots. They held him in place as another robot came up, a syringe in his hand. Tails screamed. He was already afraid of shots, and was definitely not any braver with a shot that slowly kills you. He tried once again for freedom, but failing. The robot moved closer, placing the syringe about an inch before Tails arm. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the wall as the syringe shattered. The robots all turned to each other, before exploding in place. Tails was released and fell to the ground. He was surrounded by smoke, and looked up to see a glowing figure in front of him. The dust settled, as Tails saw who it was.

Even though Tyler had completely changed his appearance, Tails could tell it was him. Tyler's stern look didn't change as he looked at Tails, but soon, tears formed in his eyes. His fur started to change back from black to orange, the blue aura surrounding him had disappeared, and his pupils return. Tails only stood as Tyler stood before him, crying. Tyler stepped forward, and grabbed Tails in a hug. Tails was shocked by the sudden hug, but soon returned it.

"Tails…I thought… you were done for," Tyler managed to get out between his sobs.

"It's okay. I knew my big brother would save me."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There you have it. But it's not over yet…**

**In Ch. 9 –**

**Eggman has gotten away, with a robot that can cause much destruction. But now that Sonic and Tyler have the seven Chaos Emeralds, its time for the final battle. We've seen Dark Super Tyler in this chapter, now it's time for Super Tyler.**


	9. Final Battle

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy drawing out my fanfiction characters.**

**I'm gonna find a way for you all to see them some how, I was thinking of just telling you my myspace and for ya'll to go there, but then you would get my first name, which is also Tyler's, so……yeah.**

**Anyway, I'm almost finished!**

**And it's time for the final battle!**

**And remember, this was before Sonic X season 3, so they don't know about dark super transformations! Plus, since this happened before season 3, Dark Super Tyler will return. Just pointing that out.**

**So here's chapter nine –**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tyler and Tails were walking through the hallways, trying to find the exit and the others. They were talking about what happened earlier.

"So, do you know why or how you changed into… that? What was that?"

"Man, don't look at me. Last I really remember was Eggman talking about getting rid of you, I broke down, and then everything went red. Everything just went by so fast! The next thing I know, I was in front of you, seeing you still alive."

Tails laughed. "We should give a name for that, like Evil Tyler, or Super Black Tyler."

Tyler couldn't help but laughing at that. "I hope I get something better than that! Well, at least its better than my first name!"

Tails stopped. "Hey, that's right. What is your first name?"

Tyler stopped in his tracks, realizing he just reminded Tails about his first name._ 'Curse my loud mouth!'_ He sighed. He then looked around to make sure no one was around. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you will tell no one."

Tails raised his hand. "I promise."

"Swear?"

"Yes, I swear!"

Tyler went up to Tails's ear and whispered the name in his ear.

Tails's eyes widened. "That's your name? What's the big deal about it, huh?"

"No one at all. Especially Sonic!"

Tails got a big smile across his face. Tyler saw this expression. "You wouldn't."

Tails raised his eyebrows, his smile getting even bigger. Tyler motioned for him. "Don't do it, bro."

Tails took off. Tyler chased after him. "Tails, you better get back here! Don't make me go all dark on you and all!"

---

Sonic and the others had exited the tower, talking about what they were to do next.

Mavrik had his arms crossed. "So now what? Eggman got away with a super-powerful robot, and he's off to conquer the world!"

Sonic smiled, taking out an Emerald. "I think I have an idea."

It was a second before Jerred snapped his fingers. "You're going to go super!"

Kristen stopped in awe. "Wow, he actually got that!"

"Why, thank you, eh…HEY! You got something to say?"

Kristen got to his face. "I already said it!"

Muctarr, who was still walking with the others, turned around. "Hey, guys, why don't you two get a room already?"

They both turned to him. "What'd you say?" they asked in unison.

"Hey, there you are!"

Everyone turned to see Tails running up to them. Tails caught up with the group. Sonic was the first to greet him. "Hey, buddy, looks like you got out."

"Yeah, thanks to Tyler. Hey, speaking of which, guess what I just found out!"

"Tails, if you say anything, I'm going to end up wanted for murder!" Everyone saw Tyler running up at full speed.

"OKIgottosaythisfastsolistencloslyhisrealfirstnameisC-" Tails was caught off by a hand that covered his mouth. Tails struggled free, and tried to say something, but Tyler wouldn't let go. Tyler looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" asked Tyler, trying to be cool.

Sonic pointed to Tails. "You wanna say about what this is about?"

Tyler quickly responded, "Oh, it's nothing. The heat from the jail cell has gone to his head, and it's making him think crazy stuff. Anything he says is just crazy, you know?"

Kristen smirked. "You told him your first name, didn't you?"

Tyler chuckled. "I just wish I gotten something from him first."

Muctarr scoffed. "Why don't you ever tell me your first name?"

Tyler finally let go of Tails, who finally agreed to be quiet. "I don't know."

Muctarr crossed his arms. "It's because I'm black, isn't it?"

"No, no, no. C'mon, we cool, aren't we?" Tyler stuck out his fist, and Muctarr just scoffed and turned around.

"Aw, c'mon, don't play a brother like that!" said Tyler, trying to conceal his laughter.

Distant rumbling was heard in the distant, grabbing everyone's attention. "I guess we all know who that is."

Jerred just had to question. "Is it thunder?" Everyone nearly fell to the ground at that remark.

Tyler, who had gotten his balance back, asked, "Well, what are we going to do? We gonna go after Egghead?"

Jerred fingers snapped again. "Hey, let's follow out your plan!"

Kristen started to clap her hands. "Not only did he get it, he's now remembering it!"

Sonic took out all his Emeralds. "Looks like this is gonna end like always." Everyone crowded around to watch, and Mavrik started to walk off. "Hey, Mavrik, where you going?"

Mavrik turned around. "Oh, I think I might actually help you all out."

Tyler laughed. "By what? Running off?"

Mavrik got defensive. "No! It's just if I'm going to help you out, I need to go… get something. I'll see you in the battle!" He took off.

Tyler shook his head. "He's scared. Anyway, let's do this!"

Sonic stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's? As in let us? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I'm going with you."

Tails went to Tyler's side. "But, have you ever used all the Emeralds before?"

Tyler cracked his fingers. "Shouldn't be too hard. Now, are we gonna argue, or are we gonna fight?"

Sonic sighed. "If you insist… Let's show that creep the real power of teamwork!"

"Didn't you say that before?"

"Not that I remember…"

The Chaos Emeralds floated into the air. Everyone stood back as Sonic and Tyler stepped in close. The Chaos Emeralds formed a ring in the air, and commenced spinning around. They formed a small band of colors mixed together. Tyler and Sonic stood in the center, and they both closed their eyes. The Chaos Emeralds came down, circling Tyler and Sonic. Tyler could feel the energy entering his body, as more and more was flowing into it. Everyone just stood and watched as they made their transformation.

Sonic's transformation went as normal. His quills that slanted down now pointed upwards, and his body changed from blue to yellow. A golden aura formed around his body, as Sonic's body hovered above the ground. His eyes opened, showing that they were now red instead of green. Everyone's attention turned to Tyler. His body started to glow, too. His orange colored body changed into a bright yellow-orange color, with, too, a golden aura surrounding his body. The bangs on his head now stood up, looking like someone just flipped his hairdo upside-down. His eyes opened finally, now yellow instead of red. He body started to hover next to Sonic, as they completed their transformation. They each looked over to each other. Sonic, or should I say, Super Sonic gave Tyler, ahem, Super Tyler a thumbs up. "You ready?"

Tyler returned the gesture with his own thumbs up. "I was born ready!" They both blasted off, leaving a streak of yellow and orange trailing behind them. Everyone was still watching in awe.

"That… was… AWESOME!" yelled Jerred.

Muctarr whistled. "Who knew Tyler could become that?"

"Wow," exclaimed Tails. "My brothers are the coolest."

---

The town was in chaos. People everywhere were hiding from Eggman's robot, who was circling the city, blasting everything with its missiles.

Mavrik was running as quick as he can through the town. He flew by people, who were running for shelter from Eggman's attack, and sooner or later, ran past Amy, which caused him to skid to a stop.

"Hey, Amy! Can I ask you for something?"

Amy was caught off by the sudden question. "What do you need?"

"Well, uh… I, uh…kinda need your…dress."

Amy's hammer suddenly appeared in her hand, as she raised it in the air. "WHAT?"

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy! It's just that I need to help Sonic out in taking out Eggman, and in order for me to go into my super form, Magna Mavrik, I need some kind of Armory Item. And since your hammers come from your…ahem dress, if I was to merge it with my jacket, I can transform!"

Amy's hand was twitching, and a giant vein could be seen on her head. "You…PERV!" Mavrik took a step back.

"Look, I'll give you a pair of Neptunia's pant to borrow. Uh, plus, uh… I'll give you something else. Something much better! I'll give you…a dinner! On me! What do you say?"

"NO!"

'_Aw dangit!'_ "Okay, uh…I'll give you the dinner, and…" Ideas flashed through Mavrik's head. "I'll give you… an all-expenses paid vacation!"

Amy turned her head. "Still no." _'Let's see how far he'll go…'_

Mavrik's head dropped. "Uh, ok, the dinner, the vacation, and…" _'OK, Mavrik, think! What does Amy what more than anything?'_ It finally hit him. _'Duh!'_ "I'll make Sonic go with you."

Amy's head turned back around. "I'm listening."

---

Eggman's robot was flying through the air. Missiles came from its chest, launching towards the ground, exploding on impact. Eggman laughed from inside.

"Ho, ho, ho! This is too easy. That fox went berserk, and probably got rid of Sonic for me! Things are just going my way! Missiles, fire!"

More missiles shot from the chest. They headed right for the city's border. People ran for shelter, trying to hide from the missiles. The missiles were a second away from hitting, when they exploded in midair.

The people looked up in awe, going into an uproar. "What happened?" "Did he call them off?" "I like peanut butter!" "Who the heck said that?"

The explosions' smoke cleared, revealing two figures. Everyone cheered when they saw who the one figure was, as the other one turned to face them.

Tyler held up his hand and wave. "Thank you, thank you, it's good to be here."

Sonic turned to him, and just gave him a look. "Dude, they're cheering for me. They have no clue who you are."

Tyler snapped back, "Well, they're about to!" Tyler shot up to Eggman's robot, and Sonic followed.

Eggman saw them coming. "You two? Well, it's no matter! Even both of you combined couldn't stop me! You just watch! I'll show you what real evil is!"

Tyler's head and arms drooped. "Man, can't anyone say something original?"

Super Sonic crossed his arms. "Alright, Eggman. This can go down two ways. One, you can just give up, or two, you can fight, and get your fat butt kicked."

Eggman grinned, although Sonic and Tyler couldn't see it. "I choose to…run." His robot turned around and rocketed into the distance.

Tyler cheered. "Yeah, you better run! You saw all this muscle and got scared, didn't ya? Yeah, we showed him, right Sonic? Hehehe… Sonic?"

Sonic never took his eyes off the distance. "There are two things wrong with that. First, you have no muscles at all, you're basically skin and bones. And second, Eggman never runs."

Tyler got angry. "You calling me out? I do too have muscles! Watch!" Tyler tried his best to flex, but his sticks for arms didn't really move at all.

Sonic never budged, his eyesight fixed straight ahead of him. A small speck of something bright could be seen, growing bigger and bigger.

Tyler squinted his eyes, and put his hands around his eyes binocular-style. "Oh…crap."

The bright object was Eggman's robot, charging at them at full speed. "CHARGE!"

Tyler and Sonic both moved out of the way, barely avoiding impact. The robot quickly stopped, and turned around. Sonic and Tyler went back in front of him.

"Humph, you call that fast? Let's show you how fast we can go! Yeah, time to party!" Sonic disappeared, bolting for Eggman.

'_I swear, can't these people say anything they haven't said before? _Tyler pointed his finger at Eggman. "Let's get 'er done...Jeez, I've been hanging around Jerred too long!" Tyler, too, blasted forward, going full speed at Eggman's robot. Their streaks of yellow and orange crossed Eggman's robot over and over, making it look like two rings were just going in circles around him. Both Sonic and Tyler reappeared back in front of him. Eggman was confused.

"What? Is that all you got? Did you really think that you could hurt me? You didn't even leave a scratch! Why, even…" Eggman continued on in his rant, as Sonic and Tyler watched. Suddenly, a piece fell off the leg of the robot. One by one, more and more pieces started to fall off, all the while Eggman was talking. "That was just pathetic. I mean, really, I expected more than…what are you smiling about?" Sonic and Tyler were doing their best not to laugh. Well, Sonic was, and Tyler was just bursting with laughter. Eggman looked around. Nothing seemed wrong, the sky was a little cloudy, a lake beneath him could be seen, and… Eggman screamed as he realized that his mechanical body was no longer surrounding him, and he fell towards the ground.

Sonic's smile, which was concealing his laughter, went to a frown as he saw Eggman plummet. "Shouldn't we help him?"

Tyler was able to stop laughing, wiping away tears from laughing to hard. "Just wait a second…"

Eggman continued to scream as he fell towards the lake. At his speed, he would go right through the water, and hit the ground underneath. He was getting closer and closer.

Sonic motioned forward, but Tyler put his arm in front of him. "Just wait." Sonic sighed as he continued to watch his nemesis fall, getting closer to the ground. He was about two seconds before impact, when…

"Okay, times up!" shouted Tyler as he flashed off towards Eggman. Going at just below light-speed, he was able to catch Eggman right before he would of splashed-down.

Eggman put his hands together in a praying-fashion. "Oh, thank you! I'm most-" Eggman was let go, as he fell ten feet into the water.

"Whoops! Sorry, butterfingers!" said Tyler, once again bursting into laughter. Sonic had appeared beside him, as he looked down to see Eggman swimming for shore.

"You dropped him?" asked Sonic.

Tyler shrugged. "Maybe…"

Sonic smiled. "Nice." His held his hand in the air, as Tyler threw his hand up to high-five him. The both blasted off back to Eggman's base were everyone was still waiting.

---

Eggman was walking through the forest, shivering from the cold. "Damn that Tyler! I swear I'll get him back some day!"

"That's exactly what we said!"

Eggman froze, and slowly turned around. He turned to see Jerred, Kristen, and Muctarr. Eggman slowly started to back up, remembering exactly who they were. "Hey guys…how's it going? No hard feelings…right?"

Each one of them cracked their knuckles, except Muctarr, who took out his soccer ball. "This is for my team!" He tossed the ball in the air, swiftly kicking it right at Eggman. The ball hit right in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious from the blow.

Jerred and Kristen both dropped. "Aw, what the heck did you do that for? Now we don't get our turn!"

Muctarr laughed a little. "Not exactly. Now that he's unconscious…" He took out from behind his back a marker, a few dresses, and a camera. Kristen and Jerred grinned.

"Sweeeeet…" said both of them in unison. All three of them walked up to the unconscious body.

"So, which dress do you think looks the best on him?"

---

Super Sonic and Super Tyler both arrived at the base, and flew down to where everyone was still gathered.

Tails was the fist to run up to them. "Hey, guys! Ya'll done already?"

Tyler chuckled. "C'mon, that was easier than confusing Jerred!" Tyler then looked at the group, which all that was left was the remaining Cry Wolves Team. "Hey, where are Jerred, Kristen, and Muctarr?"

"They went off somewhere. They headed off towards where you were fighting Eggman."

Tyler pouted. "Oh, man! They went off to get some revenge on Eggman without me!"

Tails was curious. "What are they going to do?"

"Well, Jerred and Kristen wanted to beat them up, but me and Muctarr came up with a plan that involves a marker, a couples dresses, and a camera."

Tails nodded his head. "Cooool…"

"I know. That's exactly what Muctarr said when I first told him about it."

Sonic stretched his arms. "So, what do we do now? Should we power down?"

"Well, not yet… Hey, where's that chicken-hog? You know the guy who ran away."

"That's Mavrik to you!"

Everyone turned around to see Mavrik, who was now in Magna form. "I told you a was going to help. But it looks like I'm too late for the party."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry…"

Tyler held up his hand in protest. "Hold on. There's still the matter of…" He turned and pointed his finger at the base. Sonic and Mavrik both smiled.

"So, you're suggesting mindless destruction?" asked Mavrik. Tyler nodded his head. "Cool, let's start."

They were about to go, when Mavrik went up to Sonic. "Hey, Sonic, listen, I need to talk to you later about something, alright?"

"Uh…I guess. What about?"

Mavrik shook his head. "Trust me, you won't like it. Now let's tear this place apart!"

Tyler and Mavrik launched for the base, leaving Sonic behind. "I didn't like the sound of that. Oh well, can't be that bad." He blasted off to catch up with Tyler and Mavrik.

Tyler flew to the side of Mavrik. "Dude, how bout we take out the smaller buildings, then we'll focus on the main tower?"

"This should be fun." Mavrik stated. Just then, Sonic had caught up with them.

"We're taking care of the smaller buildings first, alright with you?"

Sonic smiled. "Fine by me."

Just then, an idea came to Tyler's mind. "How about this? The one who destroys the most buildings first, wins the right to have fun with the main tower. Alright with ya'll?"

Sonic did his signature trademark by brushing his nose with his thumb. "You're on!" They turned to Mavrik, who was nodding his head. Sonic flashed forward, heading for his first set of buildings, while Tyler turned left for another group of buildings, leaving Mavrik to go right. They both passed through the buildings with ease, making the buildings explode after passing completely through. Everyone could see where the other guys were, just by watching the trails of explosions. They each counted the number of buildings they destroyed, which was getting hard considering the fact that they were all flying at near light-speed.

Tyler's mind was trying keep up with the rest of him. _'235, 257, 389, 455, 674…Wait, was that 674 or 675…Oh, dammit!'_ The last building as finally destroyed, as Tyler headed over to Sonic and Mavrik, who were waiting at the edge of the base.

Mavrik turned his head to Sonic. "So, how many did you get? I got about 900."

Sonic rubbed his nose. "1,100 exactly! And you, Tyler?"

"Uh… 1,200. Sorry, but it looks like I win. Hehe…"

Sonic raised one eyebrow, as did Mavrik, before Sonic lowered his. "Alright, go have fun."

Tyler sighed with relief of not being caught lying, before darting off for the tower. Sonic smiled at Tyler heading for the tower, as Mavrik floated over to him. "Hey, Sonic. The blueprints showed that there were only 3,000 buildings here. So, how could have Tyler destroyed 1,200?"

Sonic chuckled. "He didn't. But let him have his fun. He deserves it after what he's been through."

Tyler headed full speed at the tower, as thoughts went through his head. _"Phew, glad they didn't catch that. Now, how to destroy the tower? I could just keep slicing it with Chaos Spears until it falls. Then again, when I had two Emeralds, my Chaos Blast was humongous! Let's try that…"_ He flew towards the top of the tower, not stopping until he reached the very top. He looked at the view. At the edge of the tower, there were the ruins of the just destroyed buildings. Beyond that, the forest rose from the ground, to connect with the edge of the city. Beyond it, was the Mystic ruins forest, where in the middle, you could clearly see the temple. Tyler squinted, as he saw a little box in a distant tree.

"Hey, I can see my house from here! Alright now, let's do this!"

He crossed his arms in a X-fashion, as his golden aura was starting to mix with red. Tyler's eyes closed tight, as the red around him started to form a little sphere around him. The ball of Chaos energy around him continued to grow, as now it was big enough to be seen from the ground. Sonic and Mavrik saw the red ball at the top of the tower.

"Uh… I suggest we move. And get everyone else away from here," said Sonic, moving back a little.

Mavrik nodded in agreement. "Let's." They both flashed out of sight, back to where the others were still watching.

They quickly got to the others, who were watching a red light grow from the top of the tower. They saw Sonic and Mavrik approaching.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" asked Tails.

Sonic motioned them to follow him away from the base. "No time to explain. You guys got to move quickly. Hurry now!" They all obeyed as they ran into the forest, it was long before a bang rang through their ears, as they turned.

Tyler had finally released his energy, shooting out a shockwave of Chaos energy around him. The blast slowly engulfed the tower, before finally swallowing the entire base. The blast slowly started to fade as the gang looked upon the remains. The blast had taken out everything, leaving a crater where the base once stood. A small light was seen in the middle, as everyone ran towards it, except for Sonic and Mavrik, who flew to it.

Tyler was on his knees, hands on the ground, as he was gasping for air. Sonic and Mavrik were the first to reach him, followed by Tails, then the Cry Wolves team. Tyler lifted his head up, as his bright yellow-orange body turned back to orange. His yellow eyes reverted back to red, and his bangs dropped back down over his eyes.

"Man…who knew…that a blast like…that could use…up a lot…of energy," Tyler managed to say between breaths.

Tails ran up and bent down next to him. "You alright?"

Tyler slowly, but surely, stood up. "Sure…never been…better."

Sonic and Mavrik both changed back to normal too, as Sonic scoffed. "Man, you are stubborn."

Tyler's energy suddenly returned as he fully stood up. "Oh, like you're any better?"

Sonic stepped up to Tyler. "That's right, I am better."

"Oh, yeah. First one to the city, alright?"

Sonic laughed. "You're challenging me to a race?"

Tyler crossed his arms. "What's a matter? Scared?"

Sonic turned to face the city, as Tyler stepped to his side. "Let's go then. On your marks… Get set…GO!" They both darted full speed for the city leaving a trail of dust behind them. Tails took off after them.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!"

Mavrik turned to his team. "Alright, Cry Wolves, let's head back for the base." They all followed Mavrik, as he turned his head around as he continued walking. "Hey, can one of ya'll return Amy's dress to her? I would do it myself, but I really don't want to ace her about the whole getting Sonic to go out with her thing until I have to."

---

_The next day…_

"Ugh… where am I?"

Eggman awoke from his sleep, to see he was in a forest. "What happened to me? And why don't my clothes feel that tight?" He looked down at his clothes, and let out a scream.

He was wearing a pink dress, and scattered around him were all different kinds of girls' clothes. On top of the pile was a picture. Eggman picked it up, to see Jerred, Kristen, and Muctarr posing all around his unconscious body, which was in a dress. On the back was written _'We decided to leave you a copy.'_ Eggman tore the picture in half.

"DARN YOU ALL!!!!!" he screamed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pant pant pant**

**Man, that's a lot of words!**

**I've been working on this chapter for a few days, I checked it, it looked good, and phew I'm tired.**

**Please review if you think I did something wrong or anything… I'm going to sleep.**


	10. Epilogue

**My very first story…FINISHED!**

**I feel so happy.**

**sniff I like to thank my mom, all my friends, and all the other authors who gave me the advice I needed for this story. All you guys rock!**

**Now, let's see the ending of Brothers United…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A month later…_

"Okay, let's try it again."

"I don't know. Maybe I just can't do it…"

"Aw, c'mon, if I can do it, you should be able to!"

Tyler and Tails were just outside Tails's house. Tails had made a spare room for Tyler to stay in, so that he would be able to see him everyday. Lately, Tyler had been trying to show Tails how to be able to use the Chaos Emeralds, just in case of an emergency.

"Alright, just try one more time. First grip the Emerald, but not too hard."

"Alright… If you say so." said Tails. He grabbed the Chaos Emerald that Tyler had kept from before.

"Trust me, you can do it. I was able to use the Emeralds when I was ten!"

"Yeah, but I've never really tried to use the Emeralds before."

"Yes you have. What about that time when you, Sonic, and Knuckles went against Neo Metal Sonic?"

"You really have been following me. But anyway, Sonic was the one who absorbed the Emeralds power. He just transferred it from his body to ours."

"Well, anyone with a brain can use them. And you're the smartest kid there is! You should be able to control them easily."

"Okay…"

"Now, just focus your mind on the Emerald."

Tails closed his eyes, focusing all his thoughts on the Emerald in his hand. The Chaos Emerald didn't do anything, it just remained in his hand. Tails started to sweat, gripping harder on the Emerald.

"Don't try so hard. Let the energy flow into you."

Tails released his grip on the Emerald, but kept his eyes closed as he was still focused. The Emerald was still in his hand, as a faint glow came from it.

Tails eyes opened. "I think it's working!" The Emerald's glow grew bigger, before abruptly shrinking back down to nothing. Tails hung his head. "Man, I'll never be able to use the Emeralds."

"Aw, c'mon. You were doing it, you just got to remember to stay focus. Alright? I guess that's enough practice for today."

Tails handed the Emerald back to Tyler. "Okay, you hungry? I'm famished."

Tyler patted him on back. "Yeah, using the Chaos Emeralds gives you energy, but leaves you drained. C'mon, I'll make you a pizza."

Tails laughed. "You and pizza are like Sonic and chilidogs."

Tyler's ear twitched, as he stopped to turn around. "Speaking of…"

Tails turned around to see Sonic running up. "How do you do that?"

Tyler pointed to his ears. "You can't tell? I got bigger ears than Will Smith!"

Tails raised one eyebrow. "Who?"

"Never mind…"

Sonic had just reached them. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Tails shrugged. "Nothing much, just Tyler talking about imaginary people… Hey what brings you here?"

"Well, I came to talk to Tyler. I need his Emerald."

Tyler held out his Emerald to Sonic. "Why? Is Eggman back?"

"No, it's something else. Take a look." Sonic pointed out into the sky to the west. Nothing could be seen.

Tails put his hand just above his eyes. "What? I don't see anything."

Tyler stared hard at the sky, and soon his ear started twitching bad. "No, but I can hear it. Sounds real… robotic…-like."

Tails held his finger up. "You mean metallic?"

"Sure, fine. Let's go with that. You got any binoculars, Tails?"

Tails shook his head, while Sonic reached behind his back. "I do!"

Tyler hesitantly took them. "Why do you carry a pair of binoculars?"

"I just got them. I knew you guys would want to see this."

Tyler looked through the binoculars. Through them, he could see some specks out towards space.

"What are those?" Tails motioned for the binoculars, and Tyler handed them to him. Tails looked through them, before handing them back to Sonic.

"I don't really know, "said Sonic. "But I'm going to check it out. It looks sorta like an army, so I'm making sure they're friendly."

"But why do you need my Emerald?"

Sonic took out the other six Emeralds from his quills. "Because, if it's not so friendly, I need to give them a nice welcome."

Tyler got excited. "Can I come with?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"Alright, road trip!"

Tails pouted. "Man, how come I always get left out?"

Tyler put an arm around Tails's shoulders. "Well, what do you think I'm teaching you how to use the Emeralds for? For fun?"

Sonic snickered. "That would make sense."

"Oh, ha ha!" replied Tyler sarcastically.

Sonic raised a thumb up. "I know. Let's go!"

Tyler walked to Sonic. "Alright!"

_Open your heart, it will be alright!_

_Keep on moving, we just hold on tight,_

_Now you got a trio of music talent for your money,_

_JG's vocs, JS's mixin' and BJ's styles close behind._

The Chaos Emeralds floated in the air, and circle Sonic and Tyler. Just like before, the Emeralds spun faster and faster, as Sonic and Tyler went through their transformation. Sonic's fur turned yellow, his eyes went red, and his quills slanted up.

_You're going through the town at the speed of sound,_

_Breaking down all barriers and steppin' onto new grounds._

_It's what we know, it's what we do, can't you see?_

_So open up your heart, cause it'll set you free, yeah!_

Tyler turned bright yellow-orange, his bangs slanted upwards as well, and his eyes turned yellow. They both hovered above the group, before shooting into the air, leaving a streak of yellow and orange behind them. All of a sudden, the orange streak flew past Tails and headed back into Tails's house. In a second, it returned to Tails's side, revealing Super Tyler.

_If it won't stop, there will be no future for us._

_Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set it free!_

"Pizza's in the oven. Remember to leave me half!" He blasted off back to where they headed before, disappearing outta sight.

_I know it's a one way trail, tell me now how long this will last!_

_Close my eyes and fell them burn, now I see what I gotta do!_

_Open your heart, it's gonna be alright!_

Tails couldn't help but laugh.

"He's such a loon. But he's my loon… and my big brother."

_Open your heart! Yeah!_

_Open your heart!_

Tyler was still flying straight, but turned his head to look back at Tails, who was a speck on the ground. _'I promise you, Tails. I will never let anything bad happen to you. Ever.'_

_Yeah, yeeaahh…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finished!**

**There you have it, the end of Brothers United. Such a nice ending… Leaves it open for my next story!**

**By the way, be sure to look out for the next in the series of Brothers United, which I decided to call…**

**Brothers United 2: Brothers and Sisters.**


End file.
